


War Will Come

by Spacelight



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: A one shot with Balgruuf and Ulfric as they meet secretly before the war...and they fool around a little. ;)
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Ulfric Stormcloak
Kudos: 6





	War Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Character study. I wrote it for practice and it wasn't intended to be shared but hey I enjoyed writing their dialogue. Sorry I'm still working on pwp/ smut fics..

"War will come Balgruuf and blood will spill. You appose my ways, indeed I know it well. Yet, this peace, though you feel it strong, it will not last. Our people grow weary of the wait."

Ulfric's deep timbre voice echoed around the four walls of the large bedroom as he touched the Nord's golden hair playfully. They laid in a large grand bed in a comfortable, but moderately adorned cabin on a high mountain top. 

Balgruuf the Greater sighted in frustration as he opened his light blue eyes and suddenly he turned seizing Ulfric Stormcloak's large wrist into his hand. His hold was tight but not yet alarming. He was thinner than the younger jarl before him, who towered over many Nords, but was almost equal to him in strength.

"Your irritating me beyond measure, Ulfric. Do not speak of this again or I will throw you off this cliff."

Balgruuf whispered harshly and his bright blue eyes shined with building anger.

Ulfric's eyes widdened at the force of the jarl's grip, but a wide smile suddenly spread on his lips and he laughed marveling at the other's quick temper. 

"Why do you whisper? There is no one here to hear us. Or, do you still doubt me?" Ulfric's smile fanished from his own words. 

Balgruuf looked at him sternly and almost rolled his eyes. 

"You do wish me to throw you out," he said but there was no malice in his voice, as he sounded tired. 

"Alright, I doubt not, but I cannot persuade you like I can any other, yet you must see. A war will dawn upon us; a war will come." 

Ulfric said and his other hand landed lightly on Balgruuf's slightly thinner one. 

Bulgruuf's grip relaxed under the Nord's touch and he stared into the other's gray-blue eyes, not remembering the last time he had heard Ulfric laugh. They must have been much younger when that happened.

"It will not please me to fight you," The jarl's light blue eyes softened. 

"I know", Ulfric said sitting up and he turned his wrist so the other Nord had to let go. 

He reached out again and gently touched the other's shoulder and then he touched his face. 

It was a rare sight for Ulfric to gaze upon Jarl Bulgruuf without his crown or fancy clothes. His preditory gaze scanned the man's face and he stared down as the Jarl set up slowly in order to move closer to him and in the process the fur blanket fell around his waist.

Bulgruuf's eyes momentarily left Ulfric's heated stare as the younger Jarl trailed his eyes down towards the man's lower waist. Observing the man's rare modesty, Ulfric smiled inwardly, amused greatly for Balgruuf behaved as if Ulfric had never seen the Nord bare, which was not true.

Ulfric lightly petted the man's blonde long mane, and he marveled at the softness of the warrior's hair, and slowly the pressure of his hands increased. 

The Jarl of Whiterun turned towards the touch as if hipnotized by Ulfric's rough hands. Bulgruuf was older then Ulfric, but his youth did not leave him yet. Ulfric gazed upon his tanned face and brushed his thumb against the man's slightly parted lips.

Bulgruuf dropped his eyes to Ulfric's well made mouth then, but made himself look up and his eyes narrowed.

"If you know me well then kiss me before we must part ways."

Ulfric nodded.

"As you wish," he said roughly and couped the Jarl's chin with both hands and tilted his head slightly, moving in to touch his lips, so slowly that Bulgruuf grunted and opened his blue eyes.

"Would you,"

Balgruuf almost seemed to growl and Ulfric smirked lightly in return.

"Yes, is there something you wish?" Ulfric whispered heatedly and his action made Bulgruuf slightly flush, but he was no maiden.

He grabbed Ulfric's shoulder's roughly and pulled him forward so fast that Ulfric lost his balance and fell forward. The younger Jarl was almost all muscle, and his weight forced Bulgruuf to go with the force and Ulfric laughed deeply as he fell on him.

Not wanting to really crush the man, Ulfric dropped his elbows to the bed, on each side of the man, and supported himself above him. He smiled warmly and leaned in and Balgruuf could see the man's eyes turn gray with desire.

"And, I thought I was impatient."

Balgruuf smiled this time in return and grabbed almost roughly the back of Ulfric's head, bringing their lips passionately together.

Ulfric moaned into his mouth and parted his lips willingly, allowing the other to explore his mouth, feeling Balgruuf's hot tongue battle with his own. He brought his own hands forward and pulled the blonde hair almost roughly making the man moan, but then he stopped kissing the Jarl and grabbed his hands lightly pushing them of his head.

Balgruuf grunted and lost his grip on Ulfric bringing his hands down. 

"You tease," He growled but his eyes were darker, as if the light blue had turned into a stormy night.

The younger Jarl smiled back lightly and grabbed Balgruuf's strong hands into his own. Encircling their fingers together, Ulfric pushed the Jarl's arms over his head and looked down at him with desire but also determination.

"Perhaps, if you were not such a tease yourself, I would not have cared this much. I would not have troubled myself. But, now, when I can touch you like this, I most think it is worth it, it is worth all the trouble with you. "

Ulfric emphasized his point by bringing his lips down and roughly kissing him. Balgruuf moaned and pushed against the arms holding him, but the younger Jarl pressed his arms a little more into the bed.

When their lips parted, Ulfric released the Nords hands and pulled his dark shirt above his head.

Balgruuf gazed at the Jarl kneeling before him and his eyes fell to the beautiful expense of skin, as the younger man finally took of his top. His darker blond hair fell around his shoulders and his skin was slightly paler then his own and his chest admirably muscular, adorned in numerious scars that peeked out from his darker hair, which to Balgruuf made the man look more the stronger for.

"You are beautiful," he grunted roughly for his mouth was dry.

Ulfric, for all his speeches, remained silent, but a small smile spread on his lips as he moved to tower over the man laying still on the bed before him. He leaned in and touched the other Jarl's lips lightly with his own, until almost desperately, he kissed him deeper and Balgruuf brought his hands to tangle in his soft hair.

Ulfric's large hand moved to touch the man's muscular chest below him and Balgruuf parted from the kiss to moan and turned his head away.

The younger Jarl licked his lips.

"If you were this eager to join me in all ways, I would be in Sovngarde."

Balgruuf gave him a glare but his breath became more shallow as he felt Ulfric's rough fingers touch the curve of his ass.

When he regained himself a little, he grunted back.

"I might just be in Sovngarde before you ever get on with it."

Ulfric laughed lightly and released his hold on the Jarl entirely so he could pull down the man's trousers roughly and reveal a hard erection. 

He looked at Balgruuf with a grin, "I would not be so eager to silence me; my words have made you hard and we have barely.."

Balgruuf reached and grabbed Ulfric's hand roughly bringing it to his erection.

Ulfric eagerly grasped it with just enough pressure and he started to jerk him off making the Jarl tilt his head back with a light moan. 

Ulfric marveled at other's desire to be touched by him, and he quickly increased his strokes making the proud and often stubborn Nord yeild.

It made Ulfric proud. The man was desirable to him and he stroked him faster before leaning in and taking the blonde's nice cock into his mouth.

The Jarl jumped out of surprise and it made Ulfric smile but he was already too determined to tease the man now and his hands came down into the curve of his fine ass. 

Balgruuf moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Ulfric marveled at his beauty as his hair spilled on the pillows and his pale blue eyes suddenly unfocused with lust for him.

He knew the man wouldn't last long, even for his teasing, Balgruuf had been sitting on that throne far too many nights. He no doubt knew the man well and Balgruuf was sometimes too romantic for him, waiting until he touched him and not letting another man have him though many were eager to serve.

The younger Nord swallowed him deeper just from that thought, and his rough two fingers slid into the Nord without much warning. The man liked it rough. 

And then, it was happening very quickly.

Balgruuf's fine slim chest suddenly arched up and his head snapped back. He cursed something under his breath in some ancient Nordic that he seemed to voice only in these moments and he came hard into Ulfric's mouth.

With a sigh, Balgruuf looked back at the younger man, who remained where he was until he slowly released his lips from his cock. Some seed and Ulfric's saliva made a mess on the fine bedding but the Nord could care less; to see Ulfric, proud and usually brooding, in this position, made all the better.

Sitting up, and supporting himself on Ulfric's strong shoulders, Balgruuf lightly grabbed the younger man and motioned him to come forward and lay down besides him, and he smiled his rare smiles.

Ulfric took in the rare sight, and silently obeyed without question and the Jarl pleased with the man letting him have a turn for once leaned in towards him.

"Let me show you a little bit of that Sovngarde myself."

Balgruuf whispered heatedly into the other's ear and Ulfric couldn't help but smile back himself and take in the light blue eyes that were looking down at him hungry like a wolf. He realized he would give this man everything, even his pride, and his soul, if only he could stay with him a little longer.


End file.
